


All Night

by angelicLP



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, and some cute scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: "Ringo and Easy are having sex. All the time." Those were Saskia's words, not mine... And so she's to blame for me writing this!





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there. So here I am, yet again with an other smutty fic.  
> And seriously it's not my fault that this is canon. I am entirely innocent in this!  
> Anyways, I hope you like it.

The door slammed shut behind them, Easy's back got pressed against it while Ringo kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The older man enjoyed those vicious lips for a minute or two before he started to push his lover backwards. They stumbled and crashed against the fridge which made them change directions. Easy felt the couch in the back of his knees and slightly wondered how the hell they got there but with Ringo kissing him like that and his hands under his shirt already halfway up his chest, it was kinda hard to think.

 

Finally their need for oxygen made them break the kiss. Both of them breathed hard, their eyes shone with barely controlled desire and pent up need. A smirk formed around Ringo's lips and he gave his lover a shove and he fell onto the couch with a quite unmanly shriek. The younger man wasn't far behind and before Easy could even think of something snarky to say, they were kissing again.

 

Hands started to wander under clothes, tearing at them, trying to get them out of the way.

 

Easy opened his legs wider and finally wrapped them around Ringo's slim hips. His own hips grinded upward, creating some delicious friction on their already hard cocks. The contact let them break their kiss and they moaned loudly.

 

“I honestly don't want to spoil your fun, boys, but I'd rather you take this up to Ringo's room.”

 

Ringo moaned again, but this time out of frustration. Tobias already threw them out after he stalked into the flatshare with an irritated look on his face, saying they should find somewhere else to fuck, because he wanted a quiet night in. He buried his face in the crook of Easy's neck, trying to calm his raging libido.

 

Easy craned his neck upward to look at Paco, an apologetic smile on his face.

 

“Sorry, I guess we got a bit carried away.”

 

“No need to be sorry, just get up and out because I seriously don't want to see more than I already have.”

 

With that he got some water out of the fridge and went back to his room.

 

Easy gently caressed Ringo's neck, playing with some strands of hair. He pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered seductively into his ear.

 

“Come on, let's go upstairs. I want you inside me. Now.”

 

************

 

Easy pressed both of his hands into the headboard above him, trying to prevent his head getting smashed against it while Ringo plunged into him at a rapid pace. It felt amazing and he couldn't stay quiet, moaning his appreciation. His legs were tightly wrapped around the slim waist of his lover, his heels digging into his lower back, urging him on.

 

Ringo dropped his head on the broad chest beneath him, his breath coming out in pants. He felt the sweat running down his back while his hips moved in a frantic rhythm. He's been so desperate to finally have Easy naked and writhing under him, that he might have lost control a bit. But he lover didn't seem to be complaining, rather asking for more.

 

Soon he felt the telltale tingling in his spine that seemed to spread out all through his body. So he reached between them, grasped Easy's cock that was lying hard against his stomach. He wrapped his left hand tightly around it, tugging erratically.

 

Easy threw his head back, his hands flew up, grabbing at sweaty shoulders. His nails clawed into the soft skin to give him purchase in the swirling chaos of all the feelings cursing through his body. His toes curled in as stars exploded in front of his eyes and he came hard all over their stomachs, Ringo not that far behind.

 

************

 

Easy took a bottle of water out of the fridge and screwed off the cap. He took a sip, when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Ringo leaned in and started to nibble on his neck. The smaller man dipped his head to the side readily to give him more space.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Ringo's voice was muffled because he was still busy to suck and lick on the soft skin of his lover's neck. Easy giggled, partly because Ringo found a particularly ticklish spot and partly because he thought that ridiculously needy tone his lover managed was really cute.

 

“I've been gone for like 2 minutes.”

 

“And that is way too long for my taste. Besides I'm not done with you yet.”

 

Easy felt a shiver run down his spine and collect in his groin. His dick was obviously interested in Ringo's words and the promise behind them.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

With that Ringo turned his boyfriend around and pressed him into the counter while he smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues entwined heatedly, while hands made their way over naked skin, only to be stopped by the annoying fabric of Easy's boxer shorts. His fingers sneaked pass their waistband and slipped down the crack until they reached the still well stretched hole. Easy moaned into his mouth and...

 

“Good god, can't you two do that in your room?!”

 

Easy, suddenly painfully aware of where they stood, pushed Ringo away from him, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Ringo only shot a dirty look to the door where Elli currently stood with her arms crossed and a smug grin on her face.

 

“We will, don't worry. And if you excuse us now, we have some business to attend.”

 

With that he grabbed Easy's hand and dragged him unceremoniously towards the stairs. Easy was too stunned to say or even think of anything, he was just so caught off guard by the absurdity of this whole moment. When they were already half way up to Ringo's room, they heard Elli calling after them.

 

“I hope you have fun, boys! You can even be as loud as you want, because I'm taking Paco out for a drink and Saskia will most likely join us.”

 

Easy felt his face heat up even more before he was dragged into Ringo's room and the door closed behind them.

 

************

 

An hour later they found themselves under the shower. Even though they've just recently finished round two, their kisses were far from being tender. Over the last weeks and all that shit that had happened and with Tobias and every one else constantly interfering, they've built up a lot of hunger. They just didn't get to have all that much alone time and now that they finally got it, they took full advantage of it.

 

Ringo kissed Easy heatedly, his hands were running all over this soft skin that he didn't seem to be able to get enough of. The older man had his arms wrapped around his over, his hands buried in wet hair, still trying to deepen the kiss, even though that was physically impossible. The water was pouring down on them but neither man seemed to even remember where they were and why they got here in the first place, they were too wrapped up inside their little bubble of love and want and need.

 

Ringo pressed Easy back into the wall. The dark haired man gasped when he felt the cold tiles in his back and broke the kiss. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with a mischievous grin on his boyfriend's face and a lustful glint in his gray-blue eyes.

 

Without a word, Ringo dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around Easy's already half hard cock. He didn't waist a second but got right to work, bobbing his head back and forth with fervor while his hands grabbed on his lover's hips to keep him from moving. Because as much as he loved going down on him, loving to taste Easy and bring him close and pushing him over, he actually wasn't that used to a dick in his mouth. Up until now Ringo hadn't felt the need to perform oral on other men, he much preferred to be on the receiving end. But right now, all he wanted to do was to please his love.

 

Easy's head fell back, hitting the wall behind him. This came pretty unexpected but he enjoyed it immensely. Ringo's mouth was hot and wet and simply amazing and he felt his knees go week. His hands grabbed on his lover's shoulders to keep himself standing. He squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing sped up, low moans tumbling from his lips. Then he felt fingers sneaking between his shaking legs, gently pressing inside.

 

It didn't take long until his vision exploded into white light around him.

 

************

 

“Hey!”

 

Easy reached for the towel that his sexy boyfriend had wrapped around his waist. He was feeling playful and to be honest he could never get enough of seeing that beautiful body on full display. He still wondered if this was actually real and if he really got to have this gorgeous man all to himself.

 

Ringo laughed and sidestepped the hand aiming for his towel. He turned around and opened the door to dash up to his room before anything embarrassing would happen. Not that he minded, but he surely had no intention of standing stark naked in the middle of their living room.

He was halfway out the door when he felt Easy catching up on him and this time he successfully tore the cloth away from his hips, holding it up with a victorious grin on his face. Or so Ringo imagined it because he didn't see it.

 

What he did see though, were the wide opened and shocked eyes of Saskia, who sat on the couch in her onesie (that was one of the ugliest things Ringo ever laid eyes on, please), a pack of chips in her lap and her hand halfway up to her mouth to stuff one of those in her mouth.

Both or them stood (or sat it Saskia's case) frozen, staring at each other.

 

“Oh come on, Ringo. Move! Or are you so shocked that I won this... Oh.”

 

Easy squeezed himself through the door beside Ringo, and when he saw Saskia he finally caught up to what was actually happening right now. His eyes darted back and forth from Ringo to Saskia, who still didn't move even an inch, and he felt the heat crawl up his cheeks. Good god, this was awkward.

 

The moment seemed to stretch out forever, and finally Ringo straightened his shoulders and tilted his head upward before he walked past the couch and up the stairs, wishing Saskia a nice evening on the way.

 

Easy stood there dumbfounded for a second, before he threw the towel he was still holding back into the bathroom and followed Ringo, only nodding courtly to the still totally shocked woman.

 

A few seconds later, he heard the door of the flat share being opened and closed again.

 

************

  

The moment Easy entered the room, he was grabbed and basically thrown onto the bed. Before he could even fully comprehend what the hell was happening, Ringo was all over him, ripping the towel from his hips and kissed him deeply, his hands buried themselves in soft, dark hair.

 

He started to open his legs to wrap them around Ringo's slim hips but his lover broke the kiss and stopped him. Easy opened his eyes and looked confused up to his man. The younger man just smiled sweetly and pressed a small kiss to his lips before he rolled off of Easy and positioned himself on his hands and knees next to him. He reached for the lube next to him and coated his fingers. With a challenging look to Easy he reached behind himself and started to prepare himself.

 

Easy felt his heart rate pick up, his breathing came out in pants while his eyes wandered between Ringo's fingers and his eyes, which never wavered from his face. Small moans started to slip from those sensual lips when he added a second and later a third finger. Easy watched mesmerized, he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

A small, barely audible “Please...” finally brought the older man to his senses

 

He scrambled to get up to his knees and he grabbed a condom package from the night stand. He fumbled a bit opening it, because his hands were shaking, he was so turned on. Finally he managed to open it and rolled it onto himself. Ringo let his fingers slip free, when he felt Easy behind him and braced himself for what was to come.

 

Easy took a moment and ran his hands lovingly over the smooth skin of his lovers back and down his ass, marveling at the beauty before him and thanking every entity out there for letting him have this. Finally he grabbed Ringo's hips and slowly pushed inside.

 

************

  

With a deep sigh, Ringo opened his eyes. Judged by the still heavy darkness surrounding them, morning was still far away. So he just lay there and tried to see the man next to him. With his eyes slowly adjusting, he was able to make out the outlines of his beautiful face.

 

He still wondered what he did in a past life to deserve this man. Because it clearly wasn't something he did in this life.

He knew who he was and what he did. And he actually regretted some of the things he's done over the years. And to be honest, if it wasn't for Easy, he wouldn't even think about them ever again. He made him want to be a better man than he used to be. The way his lover looked at him, actually managed to see past the wall he built up around him and still loved him, was something really special to Ringo.

 

Especially considering their past. All this hate and blackmailing, all the mean words between them. And yet, they still somehow ended up together. And Ringo was so thankful for this twist of fate. Because he was happier than he's ever been and he was set to hold onto it with all his might.

 

Suddenly Easy sighed in his sleep and shuffled closer to Ringo, wrapping his right arm around him and resting his head on his shoulder. Ringo pulled him even closer, enjoying the soft breath that brushed over his skin. He sighed contently and pressed a kiss into the dark hair of his lover before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him again.

 

************

 

Sunlight was streaming through the window and Easy felt the warm rays stroking over his skin, slowly kissing him awake. He blinked his eyes open carefully, his sight instantly setting itself on the beautiful man sleeping peacefully next to him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, because that is was Ringo did to him every time he looked at him nowadays. He often thought about other times, when all the younger man provoked inside him was either anger or exasperation.

 

But those times were gone, and if he had any say in it, for good. He loved waking up next to his boyfriend, even though he was aware that he didn't do that as often as he liked. And it was entirely his own fault, he knew that. But he had every intention to change that.

 

His eyes slowly traced over the lean muscles and the smooth skin currently on display to him. When he couldn't get any farther down, because the duvet was in the way, a thought formed in his head. The smile on his face changed into a dirty grin. He looked up again hastily to check if his lover was still asleep, before he dove under the blanket.

 

He started out with tiny feathery kisses on Ringo's hip. When he got no response to that, he moved the kisses to the limp but perfect dick. He stopped a second and thought about it. Somehow it was still foreign to him to think about another man's cock like that. But he was getting used to it. To think that not even a year ago he thought he was straight and wouldn't even let himself think about other guys in that way...

 

Easy shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about such things, so he concentrated on the matter at hand. He took Ringo's cock into his mouth and began to suck lightly. He hadn't done this often before but he soon came to the conclusion that he really liked the feeling of a hardening dick in his mouth. He liked pleasuring his lover, period.

 

A low moan sounded above him, and the next second the blanket got lifted. The gray-blue eyes of his lover looked sleepily down at him, but the beginning of arousal was clearly visible in them.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

With an obscene sound he popped the dick from his mouth and grinned up at Ringo.

 

“Isn't that obvious?”

 

His lover smirked at him, the sleepiness gone just like that. Instead there was a gleam in his gray-blue eyes that Easy came to love very much.

 

“Well then, don't let me stop you.”

 

With that he dropped his head back into the pillow and thrusted his hips up a bit, as if he wanted to encourage Easy to continue. And he did just that.

 

************

 

Half an hour later the were both down in the kitchen to make themselves some breakfast. They moved around each other, setting the table as if they'd done this for years, without even noticing how in sync they already were.

 

Suddenly Easy got spun around and pressed against the counter. Ringo's hands running up and down his side, their bodies tightly pressed together. The older man wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Their gazes locked together in a loving embrace.

 

“I love you.”

 

Ringo's voice was soft and Easy felt a slight shiver run down his spine. He didn't reply in words but leaned forward to show the younger man how he felt about him with a gentle kiss.

 

What started out tender and loving soon heated up again and both man grabbed each other more tightly, trying to get closer still. A low moan rumbled in Easy's throat and he broke the kiss, because he was in some serious need of oxygen. His breathing was ragged. His hand came to rest on Ringo's chest and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth when he slyly looked up to his lover's face.

 

“You know, I don't think I ever had this much sex in my life. And I honestly didn't think that was even possible, let alone to want even more.”

 

A smirk formed on Ringo's face and he slightly rubbed his groin against Easy's to tease him a bit, which certainly didn't fail to deliver the intended message.

 

“Well in that case...”

 

“Oh for the love of god, didn't you two get enough last night?!”

 

Both men looked back over Ringo's shoulder to find Elli and Paco standing at the table, their arms crossed. Paco just rolled his eyes and tried not to seem fed up with walking in on them, while Elli had an eyebrow raised and stared at them. Ringo turned back to his boyfriend, tongue in cheek. And without another word spoken, he grabbed Easy's hand and dragged him across the room and up the stairs, Easy blushing but laughing all the way.

 

The married couple standing there incredulous and dumbfounded. They locked eyes and after a while just shrugged and sat down at the already set table to have some breakfast. It didn't seem that the two lovebirds would need it any time soon anyway.

 


End file.
